1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support structures and more particularly pertains to a portable folding footstool for supporting the legs of an individual relative to a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, support structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art support structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,004,690; 4,328,992; 4,290,502; 3,833,089; and 3,770,316.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a portable folding footstool for supporting the legs of an individual relative to a ground surface which includes a support member receiving the individual's legs thereon, and a folding leg assembly for positioning the support member above the ground surface which can be folded flatly against the support member for storage and transportation purposes.
In these respects, the portable folding footstool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting the legs of an individual relative to a ground surface.